Understanding
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] After losing to Shawn Michaels, Evolution gives Randy the punishment that he deserves in the form of a brutal attack, leaving him for dead in the back halls. Shawn stumbles upon him and comforts the poor broken boy.


**Understanding**

**By Archangel**

_Inspired by RAW episode airing February 02, 2004._

He slid down the wall, trying in vain to cover his head and curl his legs up to his chest, yelling out in agony as punches and kicks rained down upon him. After being chased by Mick Foley through the entire arena Batista and Flair had finally caught up and helped Randy fight him off. By then Hunter had finished whatever he had been doing in the ring. At first Randy had been relieved to have them all there, helping him, protecting him as they always tried to do for each other. Then Hunter had turned on him. Before he had even realized what was happening he was being pummeled and screamed at for losing his match to Shawn Michaels. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten punished for a loss, but he'd never been beaten like this before. Hunter, Ric, and Dave took turns stomping on him till he was nothing more than a quivering bleeding mess curled on the floor.

"From now on, Randy, you are not going in a match with Shawn. I won't let you disgrace Evolution by losing to him ever again. He's inferior to us! He's nothing! And if you're not careful you'll end up the same way!"

To punctuate his last sentence, Hunter kicked the back of Randy's head, slamming his head against the concrete floor without care. Finally the shadows of the three other faction members disappeared, leaving him to suffer alone. At last he stopped holding his breath and let go of the sobs that had been aching in his chest. He'd let them all down. He wasn't used to failing. And he had certainly never felt such physical pain in his life. He had a feeling his ribs and one of his wrists were broken. He'd never be able to hide all of the bruises before next week's show. He'd be even more humiliated.

"Randy?" He heard the voice behind him, but couldn't make a move to turn towards it. "Randy! Are you okay?"

Suddenly someone was behind him, kneeling over him, their warm hands on his back and shoulders, unknowingly pressing on slowly forming bruises and welts. Randy cried out and tried to arch away from the touch, but his movement only made it worse. Another sob tore from his throat and the person slowly pulled him closer, forcing him to roll onto his back in their arms. Through the blur of tears he could make out long brown hair, but nothing more.

"Chris, go get help. He's really hurt."

"Alright."

That was when Randy knew who it was. He recognized the voices now. It was Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit. Shawn was cradling him like a child, trying to soothe his tears.

"Randy? Do you know where you are?"

"Yeah. I'm conscious, I'm clear headed." He tried his damnedest to stop crying, not wanting to show such weakness in front of Shawn. "Leave me alone."

"Who did this to you?"

"I did. Just forget it." He tried to pull away, but pain lanced through him, forcing a yelp from his lips and collapsed back against Shawn's chest. "Oh God, they broke my fucking ribs!"

"They? Oh, let me guess who _they_ are," Shawn growled.

"You can't say anything. Not to anyone," he whispered forcefully.

"It's not my business, Randy."

"Then just leave me alone."

"No. I know what you're going through. I won't leave you to deal with these injuries alone."

Randy looked up at him, tears still rolling over his cheeks. He could see that Shawn meant what he said. The inflection of his voice matched the concern in his eyes. Randy wasn't sure, but he thought he could see a bit of sadness there as well. He felt comforted by the strong arms around him, trying to relax into them more. He knew it'd never happen again. Shawn was Hunter's enemy, which made him an enemy to himself. It was difficult to hate a man you considered a hero. Shawn was incredible, in and out of the ring. Randy admired him greatly, but could never show it, not so long as he valued his health and his place in Evolution. But right now it didn't matter. Shawn Michaels himself was holding him, stroking his cheek, whispering soothing words to him. He sighed, his warm breath against Shawn's neck making the older man shiver, and closed his eyes.

"If only things had gone differently…" he muttered just loud enough for Shawn to hear.

"I say things like that all the time. If only I hadn't hurt my back, if only I hadn't been forced to leave, if only I had kept in contact with Hunter…"

"If only I had never joined Evolution."

"Randy, you can still get out. You're still so young and you're strong in this business. You have the talent to go on your own."

"No… No, I can't. Hunter, Ric, and Dave would always be after me. I'd be slaughtered."

"You'd be just like me. I left and Hunter went to the top. When I returned that's the exact position I was in. Still am actually. I'm merely Hunter's enemy, something from his past that must be destroyed, but I fight that everyday. And I win most of the time."

"I can't do that… You don't understand."

"I understand all too well, sweet one," Shawn whispered.

This time it was Randy that shivered, noticing the pet name Shawn had called him and tightening of his arms around him. He reached up slowly to run his hand over the soft tresses he had felt earlier during their match. He still hadn't opened his eyes, letting only his other senses take in all he could of this moment. Shawn shifted slightly, as if he were raising his head for a second. Then he came back down over Randy in his protective hold. A hand came up to cup his chin and tilt his head just so. Soft lips brushed over his own dry ones, pausing slightly to let him run his tongue over them, then returning to kiss him again. If his injuries had allowed he would've wrapped his arms tight around the man embracing him. He only gave a soft whimper and let Shawn kiss him, shyly responding to him as much as he could.

"Shawn!"

Shawn quickly raised his head, his fingers resting lightly on Randy's lips to keep him quiet. It was Benoit coming down the hall behind them with some of the medical crew. He looked back down at the young boy in his arms sadly.

"You have to escape Hunter. I don't want to see him ruin you. You can be with me instead. I'll protect you and help you."

"I… Shawn, I…" Randy stuttered.

He couldn't give him an answer. The doctors and trainers were upon them and pulling them apart. Randy was racked once again in pain as they checked him over, their hands nowhere near as gentle as they should've been. He searched for Shawn through the crowd of people around him, but couldn't see him. Perhaps he had already walked away.

"Randy, who did this to you? We need to know."

"Mick did it. You saw him chasing me. It was Mick Foley," he lied instantly.

Randy could've sworn he heard someone sigh as soon as he said it. He had a good feeling he knew who it was. Shawn had heard him lie to protect Evolution. A quick turn of his head and sure enough he caught a glimpse of Shawn walking away down another hallway. Tears sprang to his eyes again. He didn't want to let anyone else down, especially Shawn, but as long as he was in Evolution he was trapped. Shawn understood that.

**The End**

_Legalities: Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
